narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nara Neala
}} Nara Neala is a Kunoichi of Iwagakure no Sato and blacksmith of Master Craftsman stature. Her early years are shrouded in mystery and only little by little are these details emerging from the shadows and into the light. Early Years By all accounts, Neala was but seven years old when her known history begins, although her true age has yet to be determined. Upon the war torn field of battle, somewhere between the nations of Fire and Earth, Eric Nara and his dragon companion, Rita, stumbled upon the girl. One presumes it was due to war trauma that she was without memory of who she was or what had recently passed to leave her in such a situation as 'awakening' to find herself surrounded by such gruesome scenery and circumstances. For roughly 10 years the three traveled the land during which time she trained in the Nara clan techniques. The facility with which she learned the closely guarded techniques, as well as showing creativity in inventing her own derivatives, might lead one to believe she was Nara born. Iwagakure During the years in which her mentor and father figure journeyed to Otogakure, she parted ways to settle in Iwagakure due to a desire to find permanence in her world. At this time Uijo/Sharuto was Tsuchikage and she spent much of her time evading his notice and establishing her dwelling at the base of the triple falls behind the village. There she established her forge and began crafting to provide a livelihood. In a more sedentary existence, she was free to settle in and develop her Nara Blacksmithing skills. During the reign of the Yondaime Tsuchikage Hideisamu, Bocchiere, leader of the Akatsuki, lead forces against Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage was slain and the village overrun. Neala, along with a handful of patriots, lead the remaining villagers up into the wilderness to the mountain refuge. Thus, under the leadership of Kenji, the Iwa Resistance Movement was conceived. A succession of dictators ruled the village over the years during which time she and a large part of the refugees would move back to Iwa, though many still remained in the mountains. Living in the shadows, she and the other patriots would work toward the liberation of her people. During this time she would encounter the head of her clan and mentor, Eric Nara, when he joined the ranks of Akatsuki. It was during the reign of Mushizō, that the depredations upon her people reached critical mass. During a recruitment festival for the Akatsuki, Sabumaru began slaying villagers and putting them into a great stew pot to serve at the event; hence the common name Festival of Cannibals was coined. Needless to say that relations between Eric and Neala were strained to their utmost limits. Although Rita had taken up residence in the cavern above Neala's residence, which can be accessed through a series of tunnels through Neala's dwelling in the mountain formation, the reunion was much too fragile to survive the different paths their lives had taken. Severance One evening Eric came to her dwelling to bring her before Mushizō. She was offered prestige and ranking within the village in exchange for informing upon her fellow patriots. This was the last straw in her bid to turn Eric from his chosen path with Akatsuki and a plot to remove him as a threat to her people was formed. Recently the Shodai Tsuchikage Saiteki Miyuu had returned in secret to Iwagakure and the plans for liberation were secretly woven together. It was that one night, after having an odd encounter with Rita concerning a mot private and personal treasure of the dragon, that Neala would seek Eric out for private consultation. No location in the village was secure from the surveillance of Mushizō Kikaichū, and so claiming a need to speak in complete secrecy, Eric would acquiesce and open a portal to the Nara pocket Dimension in order for them to speak. Within this shadowy realm, Neala made one last effort to bring Eric to his senses citing the incidents of horror that his new compatriots were committing. Nothing would sway the man, and in despair she struck out at him with a lava attack. Only through the use of her armor's defensive mechanisms was Eric's retaliation attack delayed long enough to prevent her own death. Expelled from the pocket dimension in the sand seas of Wind Country, Eric's arm was incinerated leaving him to either heal or die on his own. And thus Akatsuk was deprived of his might when the uprising occurred which would oust Akatsuki from Iwa once and for all. Moving Forward Neala was discovered wounded and dying by a clone of Murciélago. Carrying her to Sunagakure Medical Center, the woman was healed and interrogated by Murciélago and the Nanadaime Chusaki Takaharu. Upon learning that a dragon may be seeking revenge, it was politely suggested she leave Suna and take her troubles with her. So much for the alliance between Iwa and Suna. Leaving, however, seemed to be fated to delay as a sink hole opened up beneath her and dropped her into the cavern containing the Ancient Ruins of Al-Kahtar beneath the village. Alerted to her trespass, a clone of Warren arrived to investigate. Soon enough a profitable arrangement was entered into by both parties. Combing their skills, zetsu material from the Gedo Mazo, and the ancient forges of the Al-Kahtar, the two would craft and outfit The Warforged constructs Ichi and Nii. In the company of Neala, the Warforged would travel to Iwagakure infiltrating through the mountain tunnels and emerging through her dwelling. The land was wracked by a violent storm created by Jichou Raihana in the midst of a mental break. Much of the battle for Iwa's independence had been accomplished by the time they arrived. Miyuu had Mushizō on the run. A band of mercenaries from Otogakure, Ryoji, Melissa, and Deathstroke, had been contracted to aid in the extermination of the patriots. The combined forces of Kenji, Miyuu, Sharuto, Miyamoto Omoikane, Jichou, and the late comers would finally evict the remnants of antagonists. Current Events Renovations around the village currently occupy Neala and much of the locals. Those villagers who were infected with Kikaichū in their brains, by Mushizō to create a drone mining force, had been taken to Illac Rennin by Miyuu and the Warforged. Evoth, Kenji, and Neala were then faced with a major disaster when the back cliff face of the mountain slumped onto a row of abandoned houses due to the over-abundant rain fall of the storm. Aided by Kamizuru Sorcha, the rubble was cleared while Evoth and Neala set out to reinforce the great fault that runs through the rock formation behind the village and surrounding lands. At the barrier to the village, Evoth was injured losing his left arm to the incinerating flames of the barrier when his identifying seal failed to protect him. Later at the infirmary, his wounds treated and awaiting release, she would meet a woman from Evoth's past; Nara Krisnys. A series of odd occurrences ensued between the two women's shadows that baffles both to this day. After his release, Evoth and Neala encountered the Otakage Becquerel waiting outside the Kage Building on a diplomatic meeting. While the Otokage meets with the Tsuchikage, Evoth and Neala search the Kage Building, which was converted to a hive by Mushizō and are investigating a possible remnant of the former Akatsuki leader in the hive.